


Thunderstorms

by tenchi_knight_2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Complete, F/M, Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchi_knight_2000/pseuds/tenchi_knight_2000
Summary: Ginny hates thunderstorms, so when a particularly nasty storm hits Ottery St. Catchpole, Ginny finds comfort in her brother's arms.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Harry Potter franchise and all associated are property of J.K. Rowling et al and are used without permission. The author claims no ownership of any recognizable characters; and receives no income from this work aside from the kind words of reviewers and, the satisfaction of creating a tale from which others draw enjoyment.

Thunderstorms. She hated thunderstorms. It always scared her even when she logically knew it was safe inside The Burrow. But Ginny Weasley still hid under the covers of her bed, curled into a ball with her thumb stuck in her mouth, her eyes screwed shut as she hid away from the tempest outside. Ginny absolutely _HATED_ thunderstorms!

With a bright flash that lit her room and a deafening boom that rattled the windowpane, a lightning strike sent the terrified girl from the confines of her room in search of the one who always made her feel safe and protected. She ran up the stairs to her brother Bill’s room, racing inside and leaping under the covers to snuggle into his warm musky embrace.

“Hey there, Gin-gin. The storm bothering you?” He asked as he looked down at her huddled form.

“Yeah… Can I sleep with you tonight?” She asked softly and he smiled down at her.

“Of course you can.” He replied and wrapped his arms around his beloved little sister and kissing her on the top of the head. “Good night, Gin-gin.”

“G’night, Bill.” She said with a yawn and quickly drifted off feeling secure in his embrace.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny was having a dream about playing quiddich against her brothers but her broom kept trying to slip out from between her legs like someone was pulling it away but then it would slide forward again. It was like one of her brothers had jinxed her broom but she just couldn’t figure it out so held on as tight as she could to stay on until she could finally land on the ground…

~_~_~_~_~_~

Bill groaned softly as he woke up from a particularly sexy dream about the very curvaceous barmaid from the Three Broomsticks Pub, Madam Rosmerta. He had been thrusting his twelve inch cock deep between her massive tits as she held the globes tight to give maximum friction for his pleasure. As he slowly moved his hips he felt something wrapped tightly around his rock hard shaft and gave another groan, pumping his hips again and again as he felt his oncoming climax.

“Bill?” A soft voice said and his hips came to a complete standstill as he realized who he was in bed with and where his cock that had escaped the confines of his boxers had been. “Why’d you stop?” She asked and he balked.

“What?” He asked.

“Why’d you stop? That felt kinda good.” She said. “What were you doing?”

Bill gulped heavily at this question. “Uh… Let me just show you…” He said and then moved his hips once more, his shaft sliding along her panty-clad pussy, her thighs clamped tightly around his length. Ginny closed her eyes and seemed to relax a little as he dry humped his seven year old sister. Bill’s hands soon slid to her back and he could feel the heat of her body radiating through her thin nightshirt. He caressed his fingers across her flesh drawing out a soft sigh from the little girl and found himself becoming ever more aroused by the situation, his thrusting growing ever more purposeful.

~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny didn’t know what was happening to her, only that it felt really good and she was really enjoying it. It felt like a rubber band was getting stretched tighter and tighter, winding up inside her. Somehow Bill’s thing rubbing her between her legs felt _really good…_ and she wanted to know how good she could feel but it wasn’t enough… She needed to feel more… She moved back for a second and pulled off her knickers then scooted forward but before she could lift her leg to trap his cock between her thighs, his forward thrust managed to find its way into her virgin hole and only stopped three inches in when her body clamped down on him.

“Ow!” She squeaked and he froze, his eyes wide with shock at what he had done. He tried to pull back to get himself out of her but this only drew another whimper that stopped him cold. “Just… wait…” She said.

She was worried. It hurt when he had stuck his thing into her hole, and also when he tried to take it out, so she just stayed still hoping she could think of something, but soon it started to feel a little better for her so she slid back a little to try to get off him and when she did her eyes went wide as her nerves lit up with pleasure and she slid back forward, feeling even more…

~_~_~_~_~_~

Bill had to fight back a groan as he felt his sister start sliding herself along his shaft, her tight walls clinging to his cock, making his balls churn at the sensation. He had never felt anything so tight… like a velvet wrapped fist clamped down on his cock, milking it for all it was worth. As his pleasure increased, he started sliding his hips forward in time with her movements, getting his cock deeper and deeper in her hot depths, making the little girl gasp and pant at the sensations flooding her brain.

Ginny felt like she was floating on a cloud and her whole body was tingling with waves of pleasure coming from between her legs that kept getting better and better until she felt something bump deep inside her and she gave a soft ‘eep’ that made Bill slow down and pull back a little but then they found a good rhythm as they rocked back and forth, each seeking release.

Bill shifted slightly and gave one more deep thrust and suddenly Ginny felt her world explode as his shaft slid straight across her clit and sent the girl crashing into her first orgasm, her hips bucking forward and mashing the head of his cock into the neck of her cervix where it erupted with gout after gout of potent incestuous seed that was pumped directly into the little girl’s womb, his whole body trembling at the intensity of his orgasm. When he finally slid his hips back and looked down between them, he saw his now flaccid cock glistening with the mixture of their fluids and the trail that led to where it had just been, the tiny slit with a small dribble of white coming from it.

“That felt nice… Thanks, Bill…” She said and snuggled against him once more, feeling tired from their exploits and drifted off to sleep once more. Bill lay there with the little girl wrapped around him, his mind awhirl at what had just happened. He had just had sex with his little sister… He had just taken her virginity… and he liked it… and apparently so did she…

Bill closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hours later, he woke as he again felt something holding onto his cock and relaxed as he lay on his back with her staring closely at his shaft, her hands feeling it from top to bottom and playing with his testicles as well, her curiosity directing her as she played with her brother.

“How did it fit inside me?” She finally asked as she looked down between her legs.

“You stretched.” He said as he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

“Really?” She asked and then moved up so she was straddling his hips to compare the size of his penis and her slit. She scooted forward a bit more then back, nestling the head in the crack and then pushing against him slightly to see herself stretch and gasped as the sensations washed over her and her knees went weak, impaling herself on his length. “Ow!” She squeaked as he bottomed out against her cervix once more but then lifted her nightshirt and  looked down to see that he still had another five inches that wasn’t inside her.

“Careful…” He said as he held her hips to keep her from hurting herself.

“I wanna see if I can stretch…” She said as she stared down at the shaft still exposed then looked up at him with a determined set to her face as she lifted up and let herself drop again.

Bill groaned as he felt his cock bottom out again and again inside his little sister but when she set her mind to something she does it, even if it hurts in the process. So he lay there as she pounded herself down onto his cock time and again, trying harder and harder until he felt the strangest sensation like something putting a constricting charm on his cock and he then realized that the feeling was her cervix separating and letting his cock into her womb where it now rested against the back wall. He looked up at her face and saw that there was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.

“Oh… wow…” She said as he filled her in a way she had never imagined. She looked down at herself then lifted up her shirt and had to giggle as she saw the outline of the head and shaft against her skin. She bounced slightly and watched as it moved against her flesh, then looked up at Bill who was also staring at her belly. “I did it.”

Bill stared at the point where he was coupled with his little sister and watched as the outline of his cock was moving up and down inside her tiny form as she bounced faster and faster on top of him. Soon she pulled her shirt up further so she wouldn’t have to hold it up to watch his cock moving inside her and he found himself staring at her boyish chest and at the two pink nipples that were standing out, clearly aroused. He moved one hand up and tickled a nipple and she gasped, clamping her hands to her chest and he could feel her inner walls tighten in reaction. She then started toying with her nipples and he began lifting her up and letting her fall onto his erection, bringing the both of them closer and closer to orgasm until she finally crashed over the edge and brought him with her, his shaft again coating the walls of her womb with his seed. They stayed like that for several minutes until he felt himself starting to soften and lifted her up, pulling out and watching as her lips snapped together, not letting a drop of sperm escape her.

“I think you’d better get back to your room…” Bill said softly. “Mom will be waking up soon.”

“Ok… Can we do this again?” She asked softly and he nodded.

“Any time you want.” He said.

 

The End.


End file.
